If I Could Say
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Death the Kid and Maka finally open up about their feelings, and find that they have a few kinks in common.


one evening in earlay oktobre, justin timberlake, blazed to high heeven, stumbled out in2 the streat. his sole was pained with lone. teers drizzled down the crevices in hiz face carved by rivers of cry. his hole life had been so empty - without pashun and lustre. in a blazed decision, jizzton wandered around town until his haute sexie bod came to a stop in front of the hottest sex club around: Toys R Us. "wtf" said jellyfin to himselph, "y not. lets c wat kind of hot babs r inside this establishment" opening door, justin was blown away by all the hot sex that filled the air. he paid the clerk, a giant fedora, his sole and six herpes, then wandered down one of the hallways. opening first door, he saw the two inhabitants and his stomach imploded. after the overwelmin stench ceased to melt his nose, jaytin saw tht the one, a hot emo babe with blue skid marx in her poop browne haire was smoking seaweed by the gallons. the other, a ttly ripped stud with blonde streaks in his phlowin lox was rollin on ground, digging and sniff like doge. justin screamed in agony and slammed the door, moving on to other doors.

justin knw tht he was in the need of stickin his whol dickie in somtething. he hasnt had girlfridn since friend with beenifit with mil kunitz. he missed his friend with beenifit. as he walked dwon the dimly lit hallway with dors tht were al different from eachothr, he looks upon the 1 tht was smothered w. a slimy, seemingly delicious dream goo. it was a deep green, a colo tht he was vry familiar with and enoyed vry much. he touches the goo, it is thick and sticky. it feels good when he rubs his index fingor against his thumb. he spreads the two fongors apart 2 let the goo form a heavy goo string from 1 fingor tip 2 the other. bringing his hond 2 his mouth, he licks the goo off from his suppl fingors. he quickly takes a pictur of his honds as he notices it is -200 degrees celcious in toys r us and he had banged his knuckles against the counter earlier so they were vry red and pale at the same time if u know what i mean. he ended up getting 5 whole note on his sweet pictur on tumbelr few weeks later. justin reaches 4 the door and opens it, his saliva covered hand almost sticking 2 the freezin cold door knob. turning the knob and pulling it towards him, justin loks in2 the room. he doesnt kno how 2 describe wht he is seeing. ther r two figures standing ther right at him right into his empyt eye holes. justin sweats.

one iz squat and bulbous - the other large and manly, covered in a thick layer of violette an akwa fur. the squat, bulbous one was a vomitlike, sexy shade of gren. they looked slight familior but he couldnt place were he saw them b4. justin could naute believe his eye. suddenly he realize that thes hot sexy babes r actuly hot sexy studs. "frick!" justin says as his love juice seeps down his soft, moist thighs. "i aint homo!" cries justin in distress. "r u shore," says squat green orb, winking his single eyehole in flirtie gesture. "no!" yowls justin! but 4 som reason, he doesn't leev. he wants this, but he iz 2 far into the friend zone to admit it. the 2 studs escort a silent justin 2 the hot tub in their swuite. they removed his flesh coverings, lic his shirt pants socks and training bra. they all climbed into the tub, and the furrie one sighed deeplay as bowel movement sounded within him. the furry one whispd "wen was the last thyme u did do…" justin stuttered "uh, i, uh". "oh wow, wat a long time," sed the little green globe, looking kinda concerned 4 justine. the two studs started to slide closer to justin, smirking and smiling. suddenly justino stood up a lil. "who even r u studs? i aint going homo for ppl who aint celebs." the gran one chuckled while the gapping mouth hole of the furry said "i am sully, and this is mike wazowski."

"the sully n mike wazowski? u guyses are my idols!" justin says w/ excite in his voice. he loved the monsters incos. he has his very own sully dilldo from when he was small kildren a little over a decade ago. "i have ur dong" justin says 2 sully as he pulls out the is fuzzy and blue at the base, the rest is latex. justin quickly shoves the whole thing up his poop hole, and it feels good. he let out a vry long 5 minute moan. sully gets rlly turned on by this bc he loves the moans. ssully reaches out and grabs justins boobs. they are supple and still growing, just the way sully likes them. he presses his lips 2 the little hairy nips, they taste godo. almost like the green dream goo tht is plastered on the door. mike is jealous tho, he wants sum action. so he quickly grabs the dong and shoves it up his poop hole. it gets lodged in the hole, though. justin did not notice his rare sully dong get engulfed by the anus bc his teet was getting suked by a furry. mike gets angry bc no1 noticed this incredible feat. he smacked sullys booty relly hard and it wobbled for a few minutes, the good vibrations traveled all the way up 2 sullys dong and it felt so sO godo. sully groans under his breath. it is a low groan tht pleases both justin and mike vry much.

suddenly a grate blazed idea traveled in2 justo's brian. he gently set the steaming hot bod of sully aside and moved over toward cock wowowski, breathing in his vomit-green musk. then, with great prowess, he positioned fuq wazupski directly outside his anus hole. "wat r u do?" questioned the green sphere of sensuality. "u will c…." screeched justin, secks dripping from his nipplies. then, with a great burst of enerjie, justo tipperlake forced mike wazowski up his gaping poop chute. the sound of mike's screams and the vibrations within justin nearly set every1 on fire. sully was so turned on. he kissed justin over and over. "i luv u…" whispered sully. justin just moaned in extacy cuz mike was squirming and screeching within him. poop and red juice was seeping out of his anuse. justin collapsed onto one of the hot tub seats and laid back, moaning and groaning. sully couldn't resist. he took justin's ripped bod e and shoved it str8 up his puckered brown flowur. he too felt the screeches and vibrations, and he crawled out of hot tub in a daze. he rolled round and round, yowling in extacy, touchin his big a$$ dong like cray. suddenly, it okured to sully: how was he going to get his lovers out? he reetched into his butt and pulled on justin's breasts, attempting to pull his louvre out. but justino wouldn't budge. frick. desperately, he went to pull justin out with pliers, but then the screams eslated in intencity and sully fell over in gasm. by the time gasm was ovr, sully realized with great horror that the screechez as well as the vibrations had stopped. "guys! wat wrong!" it dawnd on sully tht his loves were ded. they had suffocated in anus. sully curled up on ground in fetal position, crying to the heavens. how he cried. how he cried for the gods to reverse this anguish. no gods answered. sully was alone - all alone - in this stoned cold world.

fin


End file.
